<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Кофе by WN (W_N)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911111">Кофе</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN'>WN (W_N)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Almost Human (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"— Я подумал, ты захочешь выпить с утра кофе. Я был прав?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dorian &amp; John Kennex</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Кофе</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Крохотный солнечный лучик крадётся по потолку, спускается ниже, перекидывается на подушку и, наконец, замирает на щеке Джона Кеннекса.</p><p>«Утро, — думает Джон, — Анна уже проснулась». Он слышит её шаги за тонкой стеной, различает на фоне тихую-тихую музыку и всё острее чувствует аромат свежего, только что сваренного, кофе.</p><p>Джон открывает один глаз, затем второй, слегка неуклюже садится в постели, переводит взгляд на повреждённую ногу и <i>вспоминает</i>. Вспоминает, что нет никакой Анны. Она ушла, предала его, обрекла на верную гибель. никакой Анны. Она ушла, предала его, обрекла на верную гибель. А он — каков сукин сын! — выжил. Но откуда тогда шаги, и тихая музыка, и этот до одури настоящий аромат кофе?..</p><p>Джон несколько раз моргает, стараясь развеять галлюцинацию, но всё остаётся прежним.</p><p>— Привет! Ты проснулся? — на пороге спальни возникает до неприличия бодрый Дориан.</p><p>— Ты?! Какого?.. Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?</p><p>Наверное, в этот момент Кеннекс выглядит совершенно растерянным, потому что Дориан тут же приходит ему на помощь:</p><p>— Я подумал, ты захочешь выпить с утра кофе. Я был прав?</p><p>«Кофе. Конечно».</p><p>— Как ты сюда попал?</p><p>— Через дверь. У тебя на редкость хреновая система охраны, — поясняет Дориан. — Мне потребовалось не больше минуты, чтобы войти сюда. Советую сменить компанию, отвечающую за твою безопасность.</p><p>— Ну да, — Джон кивает и, неловко кутаясь в одеяло, сползает с кровати.</p><p>— А. Ты не хочешь, чтобы я смотрел на тебя в таком виде. Не волнуйся, я отвернусь.</p><p>В подтверждение своих слов Дориан поворачивается к окну и замолкает.</p><p>— Зачем пришёл? — спрашивает Джон, зафиксировав съёмную конечность и натянув штаны.</p><p>— Я же уже сказал. Подумал, что кофе — это именно то, что тебе нужно с утра.</p><p>— Значит, подумал?</p><p>— Наверное, мне не следовало. Прости. Я уже ухожу. — Дориан моментально разворачивается к двери.</p><p>— Постой.</p><p>Джон делает глубокий вдох.</p><p>— Я благодарен тебе. Правда. Я ценю то, что сегодня ты здесь. Прошёл уже месяц с тех пор, как...</p><p>— Как мы напарники.</p><p>— Да. Оставайся. Составишь мне компанию.</p><p>— Ты говоришь это из вежливости, не так ли?</p><p>— Ха, — Джон улыбается и едва не начинает смеяться. — Думаешь, я поверю в то, что ты ещё не успел меня как следует изучить? Месяц — это довольно большой срок для такого, как ты.</p><p>Дориан пропускает ремарку мимо ушей и терпеливо ждёт.</p><p>— Я бы не стал проявлять дурацкую вежливость, если бы хотел побыстрей от тебя избавиться.</p><p>Уголки губ Дориана ползут вверх, а по лицу пробегают яркие электрические импульсы.</p><p>— Тогда прошу к столу, пока твой кофе ещё не остыл.</p><p>— Не беда, ведь если кофе остынет, ты всегда сможешь подогреть его заново, — ухмыляется Джон.</p><p>— Верно. Но говорят, что свежий кофе гораздо вкуснее. Пойдём.</p><p>— Только после тебя, — с усмешкой кивает Кеннекс.</p><p>— Как скажешь, Джон. Как скажешь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>